Lazos de Sangre
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: COMPLETE/POV Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha sobre su hermandad. Reflexiones sobre un pasado de odios y resentimientos. Lograrán descubir la razon detrás de como llegaron a su situación actual y querrán resolverla? R&R.
1. Desviaciones y Aciertos Dolorosos

**Notas: **o.ó bueno explicando un poco, este fic es un POV (punto de vista) de Sesshoumaru sobre su relación con cierto hanyou y de Inuyasha sobre cierto youkai…bueno se entiende no? XD...dejo anotado no más que resultó tedioso entrar en la mente de Sessho-san sin cambiarle demasiado la personalidad 9_9u

**Disclaimer**: no me pertenecen...La verdad por eso esta en ff.net no? XD

*_…punto de vista y pensamiento…_

*…narración…

*-…dialogo…-

****

**Lazos de Sangre**

**Cap 1: Desviaciones y Aciertos Dolorosos**

_Caminaba pausadamente por los arbustos, los árboles rebosaban de vida a mi alrededor dejando pasar por sus tupidas ramas pequeños ases de luz los cuales se depositaban delicadamente en la vegetación, calentando ligeramente el ambiente inundado por el aroma a verde._

_Era un de mis bosques favoritos, aunque nadie lo supiera, gustaba de caminar lentamente y disfrutando cada instante de paz que pudiera respirar en el, así había sido desde hace tantos años, cuando llegue a las tierras de mi padre el gran taiyoukai del oeste, Inutaisho._

_Pero aquel día no estaba solo, mejor dicho hacia meses que ya no deambulaba por ahí sin compañía mas que la mía y el sapo que tenia de sirviente. Tiempo atrás sin saber bien exactamente el por que, rescate a una huérfana, un niña, una humana._

_Si…una humana, quien eso creería del actual lord de las tierras de occidente, un reconocido youkai y a sabiendas de su total desprecio por la raza humana…pero aun así la resucite luego de que un grupo de lobos acabara repentinamente con su vida._

_Hace poco me cruce con el responsable, el lobo rastrero Kouga…Ja! Otro sucio y salvaje que ni siquiera llega a mi altura y eso, que usa fragmentos de Shikkon, en fin…lo deje ir…lo hubiera acabado por soltar esas palabras de su tonta bocota pero, 'salvo' a Rin. Si siempre ella, es muy extraño sin embargo hubiera pensado que un lobo cobarde huiría o hasta podría haber hecho ademán de rescatarla por evitarse un enfrentamiento conmigo pero…algo me dice que fue sincero…me recuerda a ese insulso mitad bestia…_

_Escucho un arrollo, debemos estar cerca de un claro….lo mejor será detenernos aquí, pero antes…_

-esperen aquí-soltó Sesshoumaru en su habitual tono a sus acompañantes-

_Rin y Yaken atinaron a decir unas palabras pero no les hice caso, simplemente deben acatar lo que diga el resto no importa._

_Rápidamente me elevo unos metros, olfateo el área, no hay espíritus o monstruos a la distancia, ni siquiera algún rastro de humano o alguna kekkai exactamente lo que quiero, muy bien podrán quedarse aquí mientras sigo revisando el territorio…_

_Hace unos minutos que los deje cerca de aquellos árboles, los huelo pero no hacen ruido…es raro…usualmente Rin busca jugar con Yaken y terminan enfrascados en una de esas competencias de gritos que no me deja pensar…que planearan…mejor dicho, que planeara esa chiquilla?_

-Sesshoumaru sama!!!!!!!-_grita la humana y se abalanza sobre mi expectante, cree que podrá sorprenderme…que ingenua-_

_Ya vi a Yaken, ese sapo fue derrotado por Rin…eso si es algo…no puedo permitirme pensar que me divierta, pero así es._

_Esa chiquilla logra hacer cosas que nadie mas podría en mi presencia, aun sigo analizando esto… Como es que no me tuvo miedo ese día…bueno realmente si lo tuvo, pude percibir ese sudor que adquieren los débiles con miedo…pero…aun así se ofreció a mi, no que necesitara su ayuda pero lo hizo, tal vez por eso la haya recompensado…bueno no importa realmente ahora, que hace ese sapo?_

-Yaken-_llamo al susodicho, inesperadamente se despierta en menos de un segundo y ya esta a mis pies repitiendo mí nombre, nunca se cansará de hacer eso-_

_Bah, solo para divertirme le doy una pequeña patada y se va a rodar unos cuantos metros, escuchar su lamento es algo que disfruto, pero regresando al tema de estos instantes…_

-Yaken deja de lamentarte, nos quedaremos aquí esta noche-_ordeno sin mirarle-_

_Ya sé que asentirá aun a costa de replicas que no escuchare, Rin sigue abrazada a mi pierna, la observo unos segundos, es realmente…como decirlo sin alabar demasiado esa raza…sorprendente, si creo que estaría bien decirlo así… es algo sorprendente que no tenga temor alguno, cualquier otro ser vivo o hasta espíritu estaría evitándome por varios kilómetros, los que me cruzo suelen huir o suplicar patéticamente por sus vidas….basuras. Pero ella es diferente…aunque ella sepa que soy un monstruo…tal vez no se da cuenta de mi poder y posición...es cierto…pero me pregunto como me ve, es decir que relación espera de mi…_

_Miren nada mas el sol esta desapareciendo, el bosque se suma en la oscuridad de la noche, muy pronto surgirá el astro nocturno, esa esfera resplandeciente._

_Hace unas horas ya, Ah-Un cargando a Rin se acomodó cerca al arrollo, Rin ya se alisto para dormir junto a él, Yaken encendió una fogata y la mira fijamente…hay que darle crédito hace su trabajo con responsabilidad aunque es torpe y orgulloso como ningún sapo… sin embargo cumplió su juramento desde el día que lo proclamo…a veces pienso que es algo patético, miserable ser que se pegó a mi presencia por un insignificante hecho….bah! De todos modos si me fallara alguna vez conoce las consecuencias mejor que nadie._

_Al fin respirare algo de tranquilidad….una atmósfera acogedora, ese frío que rodea el ambiente, con esa esencia de hojas y pasto que emerge de entre las entrañas del bosque, y esa ligera brisa que transporta las débiles nubes en el cielo, las mismas que acostumbran surcar el cielo junto a mí…eso es lo que realmente aprecio en esta vida…solo eso…._

-Sesshoumaru-sama?....-murmuro la débil voz de Rin entre sueños-

_Creo que me relaje demasiado pronto…que querrá ahora?...ya quisiera saberlo y que se duerma de una buena vez._

Pero la niña recargó su cuerpo para quedar sentada, sobando sus parpados con los puños para abrir los ojos y observar intensamente al inuyoukai, para entonces Sesshoumaru ya sabia que pasaría a continuación.

_La oigo perfectamente, se esta parando, da unos pasos hacia aquí, la hierba cede ante sus pies, de seguro me mira fijamente como aquellas veces bajo los árboles….eso me tiene algo extrañado, podría decir que es una cosa mas que me mantiene al tanto de sus quehaceres…no debería pensar de esa forma…pero igual no parezco entenderla a veces, por ello sigo ignorándola hasta que se de la inevitable situación….la que permito y consiento….sin arrepentirme._

-Sesshoumaru sama!!-exclamo alegremente esta vez interrumpiendo el casi silencio que reinaba en el sitio para luego abrazarlo con fuerza y arruracarse a su lado-

_Niña…niña humana…cuando aprenderá a no hacer eso…_

-Rin-soltó a modo de llamado a la pequeña-

-Hai Sesshoumaru sama-correspondió la pequeña mirándole atentamente luego de eso sus ojos se llenaron de una súbita e inexplicable tristeza o melancolía a lo que podía reconocer el lord-

-que sucede?-inquirió monótono como quien no quiere preguntar-

-Sesshoumaru sama…Rin…a veces…digo a veces…Rin siente que quiere estar con su familia…con su hermano…-murmuro lentamente la pequeña acurrucándose mas con más fuerza a la estola de youkai (N/A: su cola! Aja ^^ the fluffy thing en acción…ok esto es patético…¬¬u)

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, con su fleco ondeando por efectos de la brisa, Sesshoumaru observaba hipnotizado la luna, Rin no sabia si debía decir algo mas, pero la duda y curiosidad la carcomían, después de todo no dejaba de ser una niña y no podría imaginar que una simple pregunta alborotaría recuerdos pasados en la vida de su protector.

-Sesshoumaru-sama…Rin puede preguntar algo?-inquirió dubitativa, un leve asiento del youkai le dio permiso a proseguir aun si este no la miraba-

-Rin recuerda  poco a su hermano, pero se que lo quería mucho….por que Sesshoumaru sama no se entiende con Inuyasha?-

La simple pregunta heló al instante al youkai, su máscara inamovible seguía en pie impresa en su rostro pero internamente no le faltaban ganas de retorcerse por las palabras de la niña.

_Como?....como se le ocurre preguntar eso?!....recordarme al estúpido que comparte mi sangre, aún cuando desearía estar muerto solo por ello…mejor dicho desearía que el muriera….que deje de existir en esta vida ese enclenque engendro que nunca debió ser…una mancha en la familia y que arruino reputación por largas centurias intachable.....solo oír su nombre provoca repugnancia como pudo preguntarme algo así?!!...._

Invadido por sentimientos de furia, rabia, odio y hasta instintos asesinos hacia el mitad bestia, el taiyoukai logro contenerse lo suficiente como para enfocar el rostro de la expectante niña que ansiaba respuesta de sus labios.

-errores del pasado separaron nuestras vidas-explicó con frialdad pero muy dentro se notaba un leve pésame inconsciente que logro deslizarse en contra suya en sus palabras-

Rin le miro intrigada unos instantes, volvió a recargarse sobre sus rodillas pensando en algo, entonces vislumbro la respuesta...o mejor dicho la pregunta que formularia.

-y por eso Sesshoumaru-sama esta triste?-soltó con ingenuidad en los ojos para luego seguir- no seria mejor si Sesshoumaru-sama olvidara el pasado como Rin-chan lo hace? Rin quisiera tener su hermano aquí, pero eso Rin sabe que es imposible, pero Sesshoumaru sama si puede…o no?-soltó consecutivamente para asombro no reflejado del youkai-

_Olvidar el pasado…simplemente olvidarlo?....como podría…como lo haría si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo…en que piensas Sesshoumaru las acciones pasadas son hechos inalterables de la existencia…nada…nada ni nadie podría modificar esos momentos…no, si yo y él no estaríamos de acuerdo en ello para empezar…y por mi parte no creo que sea algo necesario…no creo tampoco que ese baka hanyou vea la realidad aunque se revele ante sus propios ojos…eso nunca podría ser…nunca._

****

****

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.(En otro lugar y época)**

-Inuyasha! Regresaste con mi hermana?-pregunto un niño apenas mayor que Rin-

-si!-respondió medio fastidiado, el hanyou recordó como la miko le había hecho regresar a su época para hacer recargas de comida y descansar un poco luego de una batalla con un monstruo-

-Inuyasha podrías esperarme!!-gritó echa una furia la chica cuando salía del recinto en el que se albergaba el pozo-

-ya ya, no te quejes tanto y apresúrate-soltó sin miramientos el hanyou-

-Uy!!!...Inuyasha Osuwari!!!!!!-exclamó con todas su fuerzas, y el chico fue a estamparse directamente con el pavimento-

Luego de ello, Kagome sacó su bolso y se dirigió aun rabiosa hacia su casa.

Horas más tarde Inuyasha observaba la luna desde lo alto del árbol sagrado del templo, sumido en sus pensamientos no se percato que una persona se aproximaba.

-me pregunto si él también la mirara…claro que si, era su momento favorito…lo sé, Sesshoumaru…Ay! Como ese me ocurre pensar en  ese inepto!..Todo por culpa de Sango!-

_No recuerdo bien como fue que llegamos a esa discusión, ocurrió luego de que Naraku capturara esa niña para atraer a Sesshoumaru…quien lo hubiera creído después de todo…que 'este' tuviera una niña humana a su lado y encima que la protegiera…ja aunque el diga lo contrario y que solo fue a acabar con ese desgraciado bastardo de Naraku…pero así fue…aunque al final logro escapar como la víbora que es…que coraje!... Sesshoumaru sin embargo nos dejo a todos perplejos…a mi sobre todo…no podía ser que…que el se preocupara por la niña esa…y mejor aún que dejara ir a su captor…no pude explicármelo en ese instante…no podía._

_Pero entonces Sango me pidió hablar conmigo…estábamos ahí sentados juntos a la fogata, todos dormían, ella se había mostrado algo nerviosa parecía querer decirme algo de lo que ella misma no estaba segura…y como lo iba a estar!_

_Que Sesshoumaru no era todo lo que aparentaba! Que el había cambiado desde lo que le habíamos contado hasta este ultimo encuentro con él! que tal vez ahora el sepa y valore ciertos lazos!... luego recordando nuestros numerosos encuentros, me dejo dicho que algo no encajaba…era cierto...yo mismo lo pensé muchas veces pero no podía creerlo…como podría?…por esas numerosas batallas que tuvimos hubo cambios notorios…el se volvía mas fuerte, o se mostraba mas poderoso no perdía una ocasión para atacarme cuando le venia en gana o por que le convenía pero…el me dejo vivir…en todos nuestros encuentros…me dejo con vida….aun cuando pregonaba que me mataría desde mucho antes que conociera a Kagome…pero aun así me deja seguir con vida…por que? Será realmente cierto que esta cambiando?...y... podría eso dejar posibilidades a reparar un pasado manchado por el odio...quisiera saberlo…Sango me lo dijo… sus propias palabras fueron…_

_-'no entendí realmente como llegaron a odiarse tanto, después de todo no soy ni hanyou ni youkai pero algo que se es que un lazo de sangre nunca se borra o deja de ser eso…un lazo de sangre…y mi instinto me dice, aunque se que tal vez solo sea una equivocación que..Sesshoumaru esta aprendiendo a reconocer esos lazos, a veces pienso si dejo vivir a Kohaku solo por que no quería hacerlo o porque percibió algo parecido con su situación contigo…una hermandad quebrada por el pasado pero que sigue latiendo…no lo crees?'-_

_Que no lo creo?...como podría con todo lo que pasó mucho antes que cualquiera que conozco ahora, entrara a mi vida!...seria casi como un milagro pero que no supiera si es un regalo del cielo o un veneno mortal enviado por los hidalgos del infierno haciéndome creer que es una realidad…si supieran…_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*baka: tonto, estúpido 

*hanyou: mitad bestia

*youkai: monstruo completo

*inu: perro 

*inuyoukai: demonio perro o monstruo tipo perro ^^

*osuwari: abajo (el hechizo de Kagome XD)

**_Continuara…si Uds. lo desean XD_**


	2. El como nos herimos P1

**Disclaimer**: no me pertenecen u_u*

*_…punto de vista y pensamiento…_

*…narración…

*-…dialogo…-

_~. ~. ~. ~. ~ =_ cambio de POV (Sesshoumaru o Inuyasha)

**Aclaración**: T.T cuando Sessho-san se dice 'perra' no es insulto ^^u tengan en cuenta que el es un...perro XD entonces la hembra es perra no? Redundancias del caso…

**Spoilers**: oó el fic se basa en algunos pasajes de la 3ra película aunque trate de evitarlos para no spoilear demasiado…si alguno ya la vio tal vez luzca distinta (mucho respecto a Inutaisho ^^u y el nacimiento de Inuyasha en tiempos y lugares ò.ó) por las mimas razones además la idea la tenia desde mucho antes pero la peli me ayudó a plantear mejor algunos pedazos. En todo caso el spoiler mas interesante ahí seria Izayoi, el nombre de la madre de Inuyasha, ajá, así se llama ^^ aunque Inutaisho sigue sin tener otro nombre así que se llamara de ese modo u_u. Bueno ahora al fic n_nU

****

**Lazos de Sangre**

****

**Cap**** 2: Remembranzas P.1, el como nos herimos.**

-Sesshoumaru-llamó la familiar voz de un youkai a mis espaldas-

_Volteé a mirarle pero su rostro no aparece claro en mi recuerdo, la distinción que lo hace permanecer como mi padre es ese cabello blanco y largo como el mío, un par de marcas rojizas en sus mejillas lo confirman, él es Inutaisho el señor de las tierras de occidente, el inuyoukai del oeste._

_Ese día lo supe, luego de unos meses de extraños cambios de actitud en él, entre los cuales puedo citar ausencias prolongadas y uno que otro aroma ajeno impregnado en su esencia, ese día me lo dijo…… y ese día, ante el tenue sol de invierno, todo cambió._

-tendrás un hermano-_soltó pausadamente-_

_Esperaba alguna reacción mía, iba a articular algo pero añadió lo que temía….al oír sus palabras las suposiciones que se habían armado por meses ataron cabos entre ellas…un hermano solo significaba que aquellas salidas no eran mas que para estar junto a una compañera y no vigilar los territorios que tenia…una compañera luego de que mi madre desapareciera…alguien que ocupaba un lugar en su corazón y mente…alguien que tenia la presencia suficiente para alejarlo del castillo y de mi...Seguía entonces las pregunta….Quien podría haber tenido la suficiente capacidad para tal cosa?..._

_No era que me importara realmente, pero…de inmediato ya sentía un inusual movimiento en mis entrañas, mis garras crecieron inconscientemente…ya tenia ganas de conocer la perra, porque tenía que ser perra…o al menos una youkai de sangre pura como nosotros…_

_Pero que ingenuo había sido…En ese momento aun pensaba, mejor dicho, ni siquiera se me hubiera cruzado por la mente que no fuera sino una youkai de sangre completa pero sus palabras resonaron luego como esas campanas que tienen los humanos, tal y como si las hubieran golpeado a unas narices de mis orejas y me hubieran dejado zumbido por unos segundos…pero eso fue mucho peor y duradero. …_

_-_ por lo tanto Izayoi vendrá aquí-añadió el lord para luego retirarse-

_Cuando recitó esas ultimas palabras tuve un extraño presentimiento…si, esa rara sensación en las entrañas me avisaba de algo…algo que no estaba bien, y ese nombre 'Izayoi' no sonaba a alguna perra youkai conocida, éramos pocos y hoy mas aún…entonces quien era la mujer?...en ese momento la esencia que se mezclaba con la de mi padre por meses llegó a mi nariz…_

_-_padre, señor…-_dude en preguntar_-…'**Que**' es ella?-

_Lo solté sin pensarlo realmente…pero el no contesto aquel día…no, espero tenerla con ella al amanecer de unos cuantos días humanos, cuando los primeros rayos del sol esparcieron su luz sobre el bosque aledaño cubierto por la inmaculada dama del invierno, soltando el aroma de los árboles, e iluminando la majestuosidad de nuestro castillo…_

_Ese maldito, despreciable, y todo lo que podía maldecir sobre 'esa' que llevaba 'ese' olor…una… una humana!!_

_ Eso era lo que traía al castillo?…una simple humana era su compañera?! No lo podía creer…pero ese no fue sino tan solo el inicio de esa historia…_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_La primera imagen que tengo de él…fue…cuando a penas tenia unos años, no  lo recuerdo muy bien solo sé que no resultó como lo hubiera pensado un niño como lo era en aquel entonces…Aún si no termine de entenderlo sino hasta tiempo después... _

-Inuyasha_-llamó la voz de mi madre-_

-Izayoi tráelo aquí-_esa voz también la conocía era Inutaisho mi padre-_

_Mi madre me alzó suavemente, deje caer mi pelota en el jardín, me gustaba mucho estar en sus brazos, era cálido y reconfortante…_

_Entramos a una habitación que tenia vista al gigantesco patio del castillo, mi padre…de quien no recuerdo mucho ahora… se hallaba sentado cerca al ojal de las puertas corredizas viendo hacia la plaza, parecía estar pensando en algo que lo contrariaba pero como niño que era no preste mucho atención a ello._

_-_mi señor Inutaisho-_murmuró suavemente mi madre sentándose frente a él y depositándome a su lado-_

_-_regresa hoy…-_comentó él sin desviar su vista del patio-_

_Pasaron unos segundos, yo ya quería seguir jugando o atrapar mariposas entre mis garras, un hábito que desarrollé por largos años pero sentía algo raro en mi madre, me tomó de la mano para mantenerme quieto pero le puso más fuerza que de costumbre…_

_-_déjalo Izayoi.-_pidió mi padre  y ella accedi_- Inuyasha ven aquí-_esta vez me dirigió la palabra, me sorprendí un poco pero accedí gustoso- _

_Que me pidiera estar a su lado no era del todo costumbre pero curiosamente mi instinto me previno que algo pasaba, o al menos algo estaba por ocurrir, mi corazón se emocionó, cuando al cabo de unos minutos en los brazos de mi padre, él hablo nuevamente, soltando una noticia con suavidad en mis orejas._

-hoy conocerás a tu…-tuvo una ligera vacilación-hermano, Sesshoumaru-

_El oír la palabra 'hermano' me hizo sentir por primera vez en mi corta existencia una mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos…hermano…era alguien que seria…como yo...un cachorro...Eso imaginaba…alguien que podría convertirse en un solo instante en mi compañero de juego, alguien con quien compartir mis días…y eso abría un abanico de posibilidades que no podía realizar por mi mismo…ahora la pregunta era, como era él? cuando llegaría exactamente?...dijo que hoy...Pero ya quería verlo, la emoción me carcomía el alma, ya mis colmillos se perfilaban con la sonrisa de alegría que se abría en mi rostro._

_Y entonces…él llegó._

_Como era muy cachorro no lo pude oler en la distancia, así que solo pude verlo cuando llegó surcando los cielos sobre el lomo de su dragón, recuerdo que...lo primero que reconocí y tome como señal de hermandad era su pelo, inmaculado como el mío que brillaban bajo los rayos del sol…se veía grandioso….eso pens_

_Aterrizó tras la puerta de nuestro castillo, la cual era todo un monumento por si sola, hasta ese momento yo no sabia que había detrás de esos portones, mi madre me decía que era un mundo hermoso y lleno de vida pero últimamente la oscuridad llenaba el corazón de sus habitantes y no perfilaban buenos augurios por eso éramos afortunados de vivir junto a mi padre...y cuanta razón tenia…si tan solo hubiera sabido en ese momento que ella...pero ya estaba hecho y el destino así lo mandaba…_

_Regresando con Sesshoumaru, los gigantescos portones…a decir verdad solo recuerdo que fueran gigantescos…bueno no importa, la cosa que se abrieron y  entonces lo vi…mejor dicho lo vimos todos, mi padre inconscientemente apretó su garras en mi cuerpo, y mi madre solo miraba sin decir palabra…yo aun no lo sabia…_

_Toda mi atención se volcaba a él…a esa figura con kimono inmaculado, larga cabellera plateada…que caminaba con una suavidad increíble…y le miraba maravillado…él…él era mi hermano…y se veía fantástico!...pero yo no sabia…_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Regrese luego de unos cuantos años humanos...era lo más lógico desde el 'incidente' con la famosa humana esa que trajo mi padre…_

_Feh! A la muy astuta perra, cuando llego no la mire, mi padre lo supo, el venia muy satisfecho de si mismo, tanto que hasta pensé que no fuera el sino algún usurpador y casi me convenzo de ello, sobre todo por todo el alboroto que se armó en ese castillo donde vivía ella…pero era él…él y la mujer esa…la humana que estaba por dar a luz a una abominación…un engendro…un mitad bestia…que seria mi hermano._

-Sesshoumaru, ella es Izayoi-_la presentó mi padre cuando fue a buscarla hasta su carruaje-_

_No respondí, ella hizo una reverencia ceremonial hacia mi…atine a responderla burdamente, después de todo no iba a perder mi honor por una mortal…aunque no odiara reconocerlo abiertamente se comportó como una señora de castillo, al hacer esa reverencia aún en su estado...que por cierto no solo era gestante, pero eso no venia al caso, aún con esas circunstancias no la mire…el solo olerla me era suficiente…y luego de eso me retire como si no existiera._

_Mi enternecido padre que dejo de lado sus heridas…me pregunto aun hoy como pudo dejar pasar por alto esto, y eso puedo atestiguarlo…guardaba su mirada seria conmigo, sabia que buscaba un momento para hablarme sobre mi actitud hacia su 'compañera' pero estaba demasiado ocupado atendiéndola…ni que fuera tan difícil parir un cachorro..._

_Bueno por ser una débil y mortal humana debía de serlo después de todo…sus gemidos y gritos resonaron por mis orejas por largas horas…El mitad bestia ese debía de nacer en esos momentos…_

_Luego de engendrar la mortal quedó instalada en el castillo con todos los privilegios de compañera oficial de mi padre...eso me 'estresaba' demasiado. Por ocasiones al sentir su aroma una furia rabiosa se amparaba de mi, dándome el impulso suficiente como para ir a buscarla y atravesarla instantáneamente con mis garras venenosas…otra muerte más para su existencia mortal sonaba a suficiente castigo…pero…también sentía mi padre, Inutaisho, andaba cerca rondando, a la  expectativa de cualquier cambio en el estado de la mujer o del cachorro…por ello…decidí irme…_

_Oh__ si…irme y tal vez no volverlos a ver hasta que transcurre un tiempo humano suficiente como para cerciorarme de que tanto ella como su cría hubieran pasado por la existencia que kami otorga…pero algo me detenía, como es que yo, Sesshoumaru, el primogénito y guardián de nuestra sangre me iba dejar desplazar por una humana y su baka cría tan indefensa como un conejo en un territorio de lobos?!...eso de por si era inconcebible, pero también lo era tratar de matar ese mitad bestia con mi padre cerca…entonces, él tuvo que tomar la decisión._

_Como me lo dijo en aquel sitio cubierto de nieve cuando se alistaba a traer su querida humana…_

_…Palabras que no tome en cuenta por mucho tiempo…_

_El tuvo que proteger lo que mas quería en esos momentos…Y la prioridad fue la humana y su bastardo…el vástago que engendraron…por eso me mando a vigilar otras tierras…otra manera de exiliar a alguien sin perder su honor,  el ya presentía lo que pudiera pasar si me quedaba…su instinto de perro le decía, le advertía…y me marche…_

_Pero volvería…y volví._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Nuestro primer encuentro aun lo recuerdo como si fue ayer…un tormento, una pesadilla para un niño ilusionado como lo fuera en ese entonces…algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado en esos tiempos…pero lo supe…_

_Sesshoumaru, su nombre resonaba en mi mente asociándolo con la silueta del joven que caminaba pausadamente por el patio, mi padre aun me tenia en sus brazos, pero yo, Inuyasha tenia que saciar mi impaciencia…pelee con el por unos segundos, mi madre ahogo un grito pero no hice caso, las garras de mi padre trataron de agarrar mi kimono pero solo me rozaron, y corrí…corrí hasta el patio…con mis colmillos en boca de alegría…que ingenuo e inocente…_

_En cierto momento aún con la vista fija en mi recién  proclamado hermano vi que su ojos dorados como los míos se posaron en mi, me detuve en seco…_

-no te acerques hanyou-soltó gélidamente-

-hanyou?-_pregunté…pero pensé que no sabia mi nombre por eso me llamaba así- _Inu…yasha…Inuyasha, hermano, Sesshoumaru_-articule presentándome-_

-hermano?...-_repitió pensándolo unos segundos, inocentemente aproveche la ocasión para acercarme mas a él-_

_Sus ojos aun me enfocaban eran fríos…fríos…y me traspasaron el alma, entonces una sonrisa se deslizo en su labios…no debía ser mas que una buena señal, eso pens_

_…un escalofrío que nunca sentí hasta ese momento recorrió mi espina…y repentinamente sin tener control sobre mi propia sangre y cuerpo mis ojos se cubrieron de un telón carmín…esa fuerza ajena a mi trataba de agredirlo…trate de impedirlo pero no podía…no sabia que me pasaba…simplemente no lo sabia…_

_El siguiente instante que recuerdo fueron sus ojos tan cercanos a mi como un segundo antes lo estaban de lejos…y sus garras formaron algo…una luz brilló desde ellas…un fuerte dolor, una quemadura…un grito…mío…y otro grito ahogado por lágrimas repentinas… mi madre._

_Súbitamente otra persona se hallo frente a mí, interponiéndose a ese ser de ojos dorados y mirada fría, mi padre según logre reconocer su esencia…una espada que sale de su vaina…un estallido seguido de la voz casi irreconocible de mi padre._

-Como osaste!?..Sesshoumaru!! Como osaste!!?-_vociferaba con furia, por lo que mis orejas percibían su corazón latía con todas sus fuerza y sus garras apretaban su espada-_

_-_la próxima vez mantén tu cachorro en su sitio…padre-_sonó la gélida voz de Sesshoumaru…esa era la primera vez que la oía…-_

_-_retirate enseguida, Sesshoumaru-_esta vez contesto mi padre, aún con rabia-_

_A continuación solo escuche los pasos lentos y pausados de mi hermano, mis ojos se mantenían cerrados por el dolor, entonces los brazos cálidos de mi madre me recogieron y…_

-madre…lo siento…yo…algo se apodero de mi…-_murmure a duras penas, pero ella no respondió solo apretó mas su calido abrazo y la luz a mi alrededor menguo hasta que quede en la oscuridad-_

_Ese fue mi primer encuentro con mi hermano…_

_Sin embargo…yo no sabia que el me odiaba…esa extraña sensación de algo que se posesionaba de mi, nublando mis ojos de rojo…pensaba que esa había sido la razón de mi castigo…así lo seguí creyendo pues mi madre no hablo nunca de ello, mi padre…él tampoco hablo al respecto, tampoco tocaron el tema de esa palabra 'hanyou'…y seguí sin saber…_

_Lo que ocurrió aquel día fue que mi instinto prevaleció…mi lado youkai presintió la mortal intención de Sesshoumaru…y aun siendo niño no lo sabia…como tampoco entendía el odio o el rencor en el corazón de mi 'hermano'…pero mi instinto me protegi_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_-_hijo…Sesshoumaru_-entonó más fuerte cuando no le correspondía con la mirada-_

-padre_-atiné finalmente devolviéndole la mirada que reclamaba-_

-por que lo hiciste? sabes que es tu hermano de sangre, lo sabes_-parecía querer convencerme de ello, que acaso se había vuelto ciego?-_

_-_un miserable hanyou no podrá considerarse hermano de Sesshoumaru, no con esa sangre de mortal_-le respondí prepotente pero guardando mi acostumbrado tono indiferente-_

-deja de llamarlo hanyou tiene un nombre y es Inuyasha-_trató de corregirme sin recibir fruto alguno-_

-que nombre mas apropiado_-solté descaradamente con sarcasmo, realmente tenía que escuchar todo sobre ese vástago?...pero luego una ligera sonrisa curvo mis labios…Si, Inuyasha era un nombre perfecto para esa bestia después de todo-_

_-_que sucede?-_inquirió él cuando se percató de ese cambio en mi rostro-_

_Me retomé pero entonces un sirviente irrumpió estrepitosamente en la habitación, jadeante y queriendo decir algo que su boca no lograba articular._

_Rápidamente mi padre se levantó y ambos fueron hacia un lugar más apartado, por el apuro no se cercioro en cerrar correctamente la puerta aunque de igual modo no impedía que oyera lo que hablaran._

-mi señor Inutaisho...recibimos noticias del oriente...el...el espíritu...el Espíritu Dragón esta causando estragos, mi señor, sus súbditos piden una intervención del lord de estas tierras, mi señor Inutaisho!-_exclamaba entrecortadamente el youkai-_

_Luego de su reporte algo accidentado…vaya que había algunos que se asustaban…en fin, mi padre no soltó palabra._

_Sus pasos regresara hacia donde yo me hallaba contemplando el bosque que se esparcía casi infinitamente en las puertas del castillo._

_-_debo partir hacia las montañas, Sesshoumaru te quedaras a cargo del castillo-

_Al oír esa orden…porque había sido una orden…voltee cruzando mis frías pupilas con las suyas del mismo dorado que las mías, algo cambió en su rostro, era como si de repente se acordara de algo…cuando en realidad presentía algo…esa seria un relato mas exacto de aquella expresión…se quedó ahí unos segundos sin soltar su mirada, entonces desvió a su cintura...Ahí llevaba sus espadas._

_Las famosas y poderosas espadas Colmillo…forjadas con los mismos de mi padre, y cada una con un poder distinto…intempestivamente sacó una, la que conocía como Colmillo Sagrado_, Tenseiga.__

_En ese momento no lograba entender a que venia eso, la tomó entre sus manos mirándola de un lado a otro, dio unos pasos hacia mí, deteniéndose a unas narices._

-Sesshoumaru, de pie_-dijo con un aire casi ceremonial…era muy raro…demasiado a mi gusto sin embargo accedí aún era mi padre y por sobre todo mi señor-_

-esta espada Tenseiga forjada de mi propio colmillo es tuya, Sesshoumaru algún día entenderás aquellas palabras que te dije alguna vez, 'entregarte y proteger lo que mas importa a tu ojos', hasta ese día esta espada te lo recordara-_y con ese breve parlamento que me negué a entender me entrego su colmillo-_

_Luego de entregarme la espada, se marcho rápidamente para alistar una tropa y marchar a las montañas, el Espíritu Dragón era reconocido en toda la comunidad youkai como un ser de increíble poder, su fuerza de seguro se comparaba a la de Inutaisho el señor del Oeste._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Días después de conocer a Sesshoumaru, mi madre me llevó en presencia de mi padre, sus sirvientes le ayudaban a acomodar su armadura…parecía divertido en ese momento verla, los relucientes cueros y adornos metálicos que la formaban, y la espada que se erguía a su lado, atrayéndome como una polilla por una llama en la noche._

_-_ Izayoi, no te aproximes demasiado-_recomendó a mi madre mientras me alejaba de sus brazos tomándome en los suyos-_

-Inuyasha cierra los ojos-_me ordeno calmadamente, obedecí como mi madre siempre me lo había dicho-_

_Entonces sentí súbitamente una poderosa ventisca que inundó la habitación, con una fuerza increíble jalaba todo a su alrededor incluso a mi que estaba en brazos de mi padre, abrí los ojos levemente buscando efusivamente mi madre, la encontré de inmediato estaba sentada contra la pared y trataba de mantenerse lejos de la corriente…corriente, pensé…y gire en dirección al aire succionado…_

_La mancha de remolinos negros que se había formado ante mi padre desapareció en cuanto deposito mi mirada intrigada en ella, un pequeño resplandor sin embargo seguía ante nosotros._

_La mano libre de mi padre  atrapó el resplandor, luego entre dos garras pude entrever una perla…era negra, pero resplandecía…acercó sus garras a mi rostro…un punzante dolor me trapazó el ojo derecho…me picaba peor que mil partículas de polvo en la pupila, empecé a lagrimear…el ardor ceso…cerré los ojos repetidas veces…para enfocar nuevamente la vista._

_Hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad…bueno eso pensé…no era mas que un niño con muchas preguntas sin respuestas…los adultos nunca daban respuestas…_

_-_la perla de la derecha es donde conservaras mi tesoro que te estará destinado, Inuyasha-_me dijo solenmente, aun con el escozor en los ojos asentí simplemente para regresar en brazos de mi madre-_

_Ella me recibió gustosa con ojos velados de agua salada…no era la primera vez que veía aquello en sus ojos…agua salada, lágrimas…no quería verle directamente cuando entendí que eso eran…pensé que tal vez le dolía algo, como cuando recibí ese latigazo de Sesshoumaru…así que voltee mis dorados ojos hacia la armadura, ya casi todo estaba colocado, solo faltaban la espada que debía llevar en la cintura…pero…_

_…la espada…se había ido, no estaba…como había sucedido esto?....giré la vista nuevamente a mi padre, ya había terminado de colocarse todo su atuendo pero las espadas no aparecían…y nunca mas las vería en sus manos…_

_Como nunca mas lo vería a él…pero yo no lo sabia…mi vida aún era perfecta y totalmente inocente de todo mal o penuria…_

_No me imaginaba que mi destino daría un vuelco total luego de aquella tarde…las últimas palabras de mi padre fueron a mi madre…_

_Sin embargo recuerdo algo…en sus ojos…y me sopló algo al oído cuando se marchó….si supiera que….si lo recordara…_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

**Notas**: o.ó yep por los que vieron la 3ra peli...lo se!!! El numero de espadas vario ^^ pero no os preocupéis no quiero spoilear en la medida de lo posible, gracias n_n


End file.
